Red Eye
Red Eye (レッド・アイ) is one of the five lizardmen tribes that live in the vicinity of the Great Lake. Background Many years ago, during the resource war in the Wetlands between the various tribes of lizardmen, Red Eye opted to remain neutral to avoid the conflict.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 1: Departure In order to survive the food shortages, druids would use their magic to conjure food, however, even their magic was not enough to sustain their people indefinitely. In desperate need to slow the tribe's path to extinction, the chieftain of Red Eye resorted to cannibalism by using banished tribesmen as food. Though the majority of the tribe knew vaguely where the meat originated from, and such actions were all taboo, they reluctantly accepted the meat the chief had given them. However, the piling guilt and grievances eventually turned into a revolt led by Crusch Lulu. The chieftain was killed when he refused to surrender and the title of leadership was passed on to Crusch Lulu, who became the acting chieftain. Chronology The Lizard Man Heroes Arc Red Eye received an ultimatum from the Supreme One of their tribe's annihilation. Shortly later, they were greeted by a visit of an emissary from Green Claw. By the time their conversation was over, Red Eye later accepts Zaryusu's proposal of joining the tribal alliance. Once that was done, she and Zaryusu would journey over to the Razor Tail's Village. Afterward, the two then traveled to the home of the Dragon Tusk tribe and convinced the leader of that group to become part of their newly-founded alliance.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 2: Lizardmen Gathering When the task of recruiting Dragon Tusk into the alliance was a success, Crusch, Zaryusu, and Zenberu would then end up going to the Green Claw's village with the intention of prepping for the upcoming war against the Army of Death.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 3: Army of Death Strength Red Eye has the highest numbers of druids in any other tribes and very few hunters. From a tactician's point of view, this tribe specializes in logistics and medical expertise. Their magic casters can heal and imbue magic to strengthen weapons, aiding the combatants on the battlefield. The composition of the tribe is shown below: * 47 warriors * 15 druids * 6 hunters * 59 male lizardmen * 77 female lizardmen Known Members * Crusch Lulu * Chief of Red Eye Trivia * Red Eye is adept at using magic to construct sturdy mud walls, an innovation unheard of by the majority of the tribes until the founding of the confederation. * Red Eye was the fourth of the tribes to be warned of the impending lizardmen annihilation. * The Red Eye tribe initially did not intend to form a Lizardmen Alliance with other tribes. Their opinion was to choose to seek refuge instead. * All of the Lizardman tribes, including Red Eye were absorbed into one single tribe after their war with the forces of Nazarick.Overlord Volume 08 Side Story 2: A Day in Nazarick References }} Gallery Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Tribes Category:Lizardmen Tribes Category:Nazarick